“Dynamically stabilized transporters” refer, in this application, to devices for personal locomotion having a control system that actively maintains the stability of the transporter during operation of the transporter. The control system maintains the stability of the transporter by continuously sensing the orientation, and/or changes in the orientation, of the transporter, determining the corrective action to maintain stability, and commanding the wheel motors to make the corrective action. Such a transporter is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,091 (Kamen et al., issued Oct. 26, 1999), which is incorporated herein by reference. Once a rider dismounts from such a transporter, the rider cannot control the transporter's motion by leaning and the transporter is no longer useful to the rider.
Rather, the user may wish to alight from the transporter and still control its motion and it is thus desirable to provide a mode of control whereby a user may control such a transporter without boarding it and controlling it by leaning.